percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Anton Gin Kaiba
Personality and Traits What does one expect from personified death? Well certainly not what Anton is, a cherry fellow who almost always has a smile on his face. Though this is only a cover up for his truely hedonistic and sadistic personality. He loves to to take advantage of almost every situation imaginable and of every person. An exception are elderly, in his opinion taking advantage of them is about as good an idea as ramming yourself through with a sword. All others are to him nothing but potential source of entertainment. Fatal Flaw Let's see what could be the fatal flaw of an immortal being that is one of the Gods of Death? It should be obvious, he is fearless and arrogant. To him there is nothing that could stop him or even be dangerous to him. His mind is simply incapable of feeling threatened, and even the slight notion of fear is something he can't feel. Fighting style "Ethics? Morals? Hehe...you are asking the wrong person." With thousands of years of expierence, this Sinigami is master of armed and unarmed combat. Combing his impressive physique with his supernatural abilities, as well as his life long training in matrial arts and Kendo. All of this as well as his expierence make him a fow to be reckoned with. He usually stricks his enemy down quite quickly, as he moves so fast that he usually remains unseen and walks away after a single strike. Powers and Abilities *Physically Enhanced: Being a Shinigami and having trained for thousands of years, he is so fast that he becomes impossible to see. *Weapons: Katana,Bisento,Kunai,Shuriken, most modern personal arms *Immortality: As a Shinigami, the Gods of Death, it is only natural that Anton is immortal. No matter what you do, only an other Shinigami, of equal rank, is capable of killing him or even injure him. *Shinigami Form: As Shinigami can appear in two forms, a human one and a Shinigami one. The Shinigami one is the more powerful one, in which he is also invisible to all who are not dead, or Shinigami or their equvivalent themselves. Also during the time in this form, the Shinigami grows a bone mask over their face and becomes noticibly crueler. *Summoning: If you know the name of a Shinigami, and call him for aid, you can summon him to any place you are at. But this also in turn means, they can appear anywhere they want to be at. Relationships TBA Romance TBA Other Shinigami Trivia *Despite his claims of being a low Shinigmai, he actually is currently the highest ranking one. *His sirname, Kaiba, is japanese for "archiver". *He is the grey eminence behind virtually any big illegal activity. *He either drives his Nissan Skyline GT-R or his personalised BMW 7 ActiveHybrid . *He owns a huge weapons arsenal, as well as a few of the greatest companies on Earth.. *He is a great pianist and organist. Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Mortalitates Category:Shinigami